A memory device having a three-dimensional structure is proposed. In the memory device, a memory hole is formed in a stacked body including a plurality of electrode layers stacked via an insulating layer. The electrode layers function as a control gate in a memory cell. A silicon body as a channel is provided on a side wall of the memory hole via a charge storage film.
In the three-dimensional device as stated above, a slit and the memory hole are formed by, for example, an Reactive Ion Etching (RIE) method in the stacked body including the electrode layers and the insulating layers. The etching is required to have high shape controllability.